forrestfirefandomcom-20200213-history
The Lego Batman
Lego Batman & Spider-Man Movie 1 is the 3rd Lego Batman, Spider-Man crossover. This one spawned the sequel Lego Batman & Spider-Man Movie 2. It was released on February 15, 2009 Plot Batman was typing on his blog when Alfred comes in and says Doctor Octopus is wreaking havoc in Gotham, but Batman doubts it because of the different copywrited comic companies, but Alfred made him look over the news and Batman realizes that Doc Ock was really in Gotham. Batman questions Spider-Man's ability to keep his villians under control and decideds to take Dpc Ock down himself. Alfred says that he would probably need help from Spidey, but Batman denies it and calls Spidey a pansy. Then Robin comes in, and Batman asks him where he's been for the past 3 hours. Robin said he was at the movies with his girfriend but Batman knew that by movies he ment gay porn and by girfriend he meant sticky rag. So Batman tells Robin to clean the sewage line, then he leaves. Batman takes his Batmobile out of the Batcave and runs over Alfred on the way out, and drives straight into Doc Ock, who flips the car over. When Batman got out and rushed toward him, Doc Ock hit him in the face then picked him up and slammed him on the ground multiple times. At the Batcave, Batman was being treated for his bruises, and Robin comes in and sees Batman on a stretcher and asks how the fight went. Batman said, "Oh, it went fantastic, Robin, as you can see". Robin then told him that he called Spider-Man. When Spider-Man pops in, Batman says he doesn't need his help and says he can take down "Doctor Octopussy" himself. 2 minutes later, Batman is taking yet another buttwhopin' from Doc Ock. Back at the Batcave, Batman finally admits he needs Spider-Man's help. Then Robin comes in and anounces that The Joker has joined Docter Octopus. Batman wants to stop them after the movie, "Lost" but Spidey said no so Batman told Robin to DVR it. Robin complained and Batman said the f word many times while threatening Robin. Robin then says, "Okay, sorry." At the villain's hideout, Joker is practicing whiping his knife, when Doc Ock comes in, bragging about the mony he stole. Joker says, "Oh yeah, well I just dropped the new DA into a pool of razor blades and said he had 30 seconds to swim for his life." Then Doc Ock realizes that it's kind of a Saw III parody. Then Spider-Man and Batman burst in with M-16s. Joker rushes at Spider-Man, which made Batman fall and shoot Doc Ock. Spidey then shot Joker in the back. Doc Ock tackels Spidey and Joker rushes at Batman and they all start rolling out the lair, into the streets, and off a clif. When they finally land, they roll away in different directions. Dock Ock and Spidey one way, and Batman and the Joker the other. Spidey shoots Doc Ock in the chest. Batman just starts punching Joker, then he blows him up with a Rocket launcher. With Doc Ock and Joker dead, Spidey and Batman decide to go to a strip club. Cast Video Lego Batman & Superman Movie 1 on YouTube Notes This is the second time Alfred gets hit by the Batmobile. The first was Lego Batman - Attack Of The Joker. Only this time he dies. Robin finally admits he's jesus. (See above) ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Lego Batman